Peppa goes to Six Flags
Plot It starts off with the Pig family going to Six Flags, but it turns into a crossover between asdfmovie (Mr. Muffin), Cracktastic Authority (Littlebat10), and much more. Transcript Peppa: I need a holiday! Mummy Pig: I've got tickets to Six Flags! Peppa: Six Flags? Daddy Pig: An unreasonably expensive amusement park. George: Potato! Mummy Pig: I don't think they'll have Mr. Potato. a long trip on a Jumbo Jet... Captain Emergency: We're here! Peppa: Yay! Six Flags! George: I've decided to start talking like an adult! The Pig family walks in. George: Tasmanian Devil! Mummy Pig: George wants to go on the Tasmanian Devil. Mummy Pig: I'll go with George. Peppa: I want to go on that Boomerang coaster! Daddy Pig: I'll go with Peppa. the Tasmanian Devil is spinning, with Mummy and George Pig on it. Mummy Pig: Wooooooooooaah!!!! and Peppa Pig are on Boomerang Daddy Pig: WOOOAAAH! It's upside down! Peppa: Fun right?! WOOOO! Boomerang! Mr. Muffin: I'm tired of being on asdfmovie! Eat meeee! Daddy Pig: You'll be barfed up anyway!!! Mr. Muffin: (jumps off) Peppa: (catches Mr. Muffin) Gotcha! ride stops Daddy Pig: Can we bring it home? I can't eat anything right now. Mr. Muffin: Yes! Eat me! Peppa: We can't eat him. He can be our pet! Meanwhile... Mummy Pig: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Emily Elephant! George: Why are you acting like Peppa, and yelling at Emily Elephant? Too many cups of lemonade after spinning round? I'll find Dad. Later... Daddy Pig: George, why is Mummy screaming at Emily? George: Mummy thinks she's Peppa. Too much lemonade. Mr. Muffin: Kill meeeeeeeeeeee! Mummy Elephant: Mrs. Pig, snap out of it! (smacks Mummy Pig) Mac Pig: Hi Peppa! Peppa: Mac? You're dead! The train exploded! I saw you! I was there! Mac: (turns into Heropig) YOU FOOL! MAC IS DEAD!! George: We knew that! (turns into Super George) Your time has come demon! Heropig: No, your's on the other hand- (fires laser at Super George) Mr. Muffin: My chance to DIE and be a legend! BYE WORLD! (jumps in front of laser) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEE!!!!!! (explodes) Peppa: Bye! (runs off) HeroPeppa: (appears) Where's Peppa?! Super George: She's at the pizzeria! (covers mouth) CRAP! Heropig: I'll go take out Super George. HeroPeppa, go to Fazbear's Pizza! HeroPeppa: Yes brother! (flies off) Meanwhile... Peppa: They finally fixed this place up. HeroPeppa: Hello Peppa! Peppa: Friends? HeroPeppa: (eyes glow red) Littlebat10: Bunchie! (rides in on Bunchie the Llama) Idiot to the rescue! Peppa: LITTLEBAT10?! What is happening?! Littlebat10: GEORGE?! YOU HAD SOME "UNFINSHED BUISNESS"! Super George: Drop Peppa, you demon, or he will suffer! Heropig: Help meee... sister? HeroPeppa: BROTHER! (drops Peppa) Attack minions! (posseses the robot mascots) Littlebat10: BUNCHIE, ATTACK! Bunchie: HEE HAW! (attacks HeroPeppa and her minions) HeroPeppa: (falls next to Heropig and un-possesses mascots) Peppa: (holds up Bible) The power of Christ compels you! HeroPeppa and Heropig: WHAT?! NO!!!! Peppa: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!! and Heropig are gone... for now Peppa: There gone. It's over... for now. George turns into normal George again room starts shaking and HeroPeppa and Heropig come out of a pit that suddenly appears. HeroPeppa and Heropig: deep evil voices WE WILL RETURN! (fade away) pit disappears and the restaurant catches fire Littlebat10: CRAP CRAP CRAP!!! Onwards Bunchie! (jumps on Bunchie) Peppa: Wait for me! George: And me! get on and Bunchie run away Later... Peppa: I love Superman the ultimate ride! WOOO! George: You know we need to pay for that pizzeria to be fixed. Littlebat10: And you'll need a small fortune to pay for the robot mascots. Peppa: The police said we won enough money to pay for repairs by defeating HeroPeppa and Heropig for now. George: That's good. end Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Epic fights Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Peppa goes to... Category:Episodes where places get destroyed Category:Rated 8